Battle dawn song fic
by The Midnight Huntress
Summary: sorry for the horrible title any way this is a song fic that I had on my mind for a while now so enjoy NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

**ok I love xena warrior princess stories so I decided to write one any way I heard this song and couldn't get the idea out of my head so here it is hope you like it.**

**warning I don't know how good it is so please don't flame me if you don't like it sorry but just say so please don't insult me or anything else.**

* * *

Xena was pacing in her quarters she had waited so long for this day the day of her vengeance on that wrenched god who had brought so much pain to her and her kingdom.

"_Ares_" she growled out as she when over her maps one more time the war god was currently on Sparta unable to go to Olympus as a punishment from Zeus for interfering to many time with mortals.

Oh gods how she hated him but soon she would march on to Sparta to both kill Ares and to hopefully add another city state to her empire.

As she started sharping her sword she began to sing.

**Play Mercedes lackeys' battle dawn.**

**I must contain my anger, or I won't control my power- **  
**But gods! How long I've waited just to see this very hour!**

**It's just as well I'm not the one who calls the storm of fire-  
Or I would turn this battle plain into your funeral pyre! **

She sung as she thought of how much damage her anger has done.

**The priests all say I must not hate- but I will not pretend. **  
**I saw the wreck you made of her, my Herald and my friend- **

Xena thought of Gabrielle and how that blasted war god hurt her so badl just thinking of it made her growl like a beast.

**The scars you left in flesh and soul will be so slow to fade- **  
**Oh, would I had your coward heart beneath my naked blade! **

Yes Ares was a coward he knew he could get to her so he went after one of her only friends and brutally raped her just to show xena he could.

I** must control my rage, or lose ability to plan, **  
**I must direct the fight from here, not charging in the van. **

"it do no one any good if she couldn't think clearly she'd most likely cut down her own men.  
** As you will likewise do, no doubt, for all that you are cruel **  
**And revel in shed blood and pain, I think you are no fool.**

Ares may be a coward but not a fool he wouldn't face her till every one of his soldiers was dead.

**But in the name of all the gods, you're all that I despise, **  
**Who planned to take by treachery my kingdom as your prize- **

xena scowled as she remembered how Ares conspired with one of the lords to throe a coup to dethrone her in hopes she would turn to him.  
**My throne, my child, my people. All, you plotted to despoil- **

everything precious to her was almost taken away by the blasted war god and his quest to get her to join him.  
**By tricks that only miracles enabled us to foil. **

thank the gods that Gabrielle over heard the conspirators and got to her just in time before the plan was carried out , this is also what made Ares target her Gabrielle was like a second pair of eyes and ears to her if she heard anything she told her.

**I must control my fury or let slip all that I've sought- **

she took a deep breath to calm her fury she cant risk loosing control and failing now that she was so close.  
**But vengeance would not be enough for all the grief you've wrought. **

no vengeance will never fully heal what Ares did it was only a start in a long list of thing she wished do to him.  
**Gods grant this day you fall beneath the steel of me and mine- **  
**And drink full deeply of defeat, that cold and bitter wine.**

she said a quick prayer in hopes that her revenge will be completed and Ares defeated by her .

**My crown is on my brow, my naked blade within my hand. **

she quickly dressed in her armor and got ready to move out .

**My army like an eager hound lies waiting my command. **

if her men were one thing they were loyal but even if they weren't many of them hated the war good as well because of how his tricks to get to her endangered them and their family's.  
**With how you tortured, killed and lied revealed to them this day- **

even her most hardened warriors were repulsed by the wrenched things that animal did to human both men and women adults and children most couldn't stomach it.  
**By all the stars that ever shone, **

xena made one last vow.  
**By all the gods, known and unknown, **  
**For Herald Kris and my Queen's Own- **  
**I swear that you will pay!**

"yes I swear that you will pay" she growled out as she left her quarters leavening to see Gabrielle one last time before she left.

* * *

**Well how was It hope it wasn't to bad any way this was just something that was stuck in my head for so long I decided actually writing it would et rid of it so read and review but no flames **

**thankz , **

**The Midnight Huntress **


	2. Chapter 2

Ladies and Gentlemen, Hear ye! Hear ye!

I just received word that SOPA is back and they are trying to take our freedoms on the internet away.

That means if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, like a video of you and your buddies singing karaoke or a still-frame from a movie or an uploaded song or—horror of horrors—fanfiction, the person that posted it will be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Check these sights (Take the spaces out for the web addresses) or any other ones found on the internet to find out more.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/ unauthorized – streaming - felony_n_3720479 . html

www/washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama –administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www. Youtube watch? v=1fTt4k4Cae4

Pass the word, WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update on all your other favorite social networking sites. This won't just affect Americans, it will affect the entire world.


End file.
